Always With You
by deno876
Summary: Kisah tentang Naruto dan Ino yang saling mencintai serta pengalaman bercinta mereka untuk pertama kalinya. LEMON! NaruIno


Suddenly, I feel the need to be inside you

Baby, is it what you want too?

Just take my hand, and believe in our future

Youre mine, all mine..

Sepasang tangan putih dan mulus mencengkram seprai di bawah tubuhnya saat ini, bibir mungilnya yang berwarna merah muda terbuka sesekali bersamaan dengan merdunya lengkingan kenikmatan yang keluar dari sana. Bahkan saat ini, bagian bibir bawahnya ia gigit karena sensasi menyenangkan yang ia terima dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Nggh.. aaahh…"

Gadis itu berusaha menahan gejolak yang ia rasakan. Dadanya naik turun dengan kedua puting yang menonjol dan tagang karena rangsangan yang diberikan padanya. Dia membuka matanya, menatap sepasang mata shappire yang seolah tak memiliki dasar.

Tatapan keduanya saling terpaku, seolah menegaskan

"Lihatlah aku… kini aku memiliki dirimu."

Kedua kaki jenjang di bawah sana mengangkang, sementara sang kekasih tak henti hentinya memberi kenikmatan pada organ kewanitaannya.

Sudah lebih dari tiga tahun berlalu sejak malam itu, saat mereka membuka diri melakukan aktifitas yang lebih dari sekedar sentuhan intim dari biasanya. Ya, Naruto dan Ino masih tetap bersama hingga mereka menjadi mahasiswa saat ini. Keduanya menempuh pendidikan di universitas yang sama, namun memilih ilmu yang berbeda.

Naruto melepaskan tatapannya sejenak dari mata Aquamarine Ino. Dia menunduk, memperhatikan penisnya yang terus-menerus dia gesekkan disepanjang area vagina gadisnya, dan hal yang sangat membuatnya berutung adalah, melihat ekspresi Ino saat kejantanannya yang panjang dan besar itu beradu dengan klitoris si Pirang. Napas Naruto memburu, menikmati aktifitasnya dan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memasukkan penisnya ke lubang senggama Ino, itu adalah cobaan yang berat. Mereka punya kesepakatan yang tak terucap, yaitu tak boleh ada keterpaksaan.

Tubuh mulus Ino yang berkeringat berkilat indah dalam remang cahaya lampu tidur kamar apartemen milik gadis itu. Naruto menguulurkan tangannya yang satu lagi untuk memainkan putting payudara Ino.

"Oohh….!" Desahnya tertahan

Naruto melepaskan sebelah tangannya dari puting kanan Ino, dan menggunakannya untuk memasukkan jari itu kelubang senggama kekasihnya , memaikannya di dalam sana.

"Aah… ooh Narutoohh!" lengkingnya tertahan dan punggung yang melengkung keatas. Tentu saja hal itu semakin membuat gadis Yamanaka semakin menggelinjang nikmat.

"Ooouuuhhh Ino-chaann..hheaahhh." Desah panjang Naruto menandakan cairan kenikmatannya sudah berada pada ujung penisnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya sudah saling berpelukan. Naruto membelai lembut perut rata Ino yang basah oleh spermanya. Mereka saling mengucup berkali-kali.

Ino menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit. "Kau begitu merindukanku , Tuan Panas?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum jahil

"Perlukah kau bertanya aah..?" Jawab Naruto merengut kekanankan, sambil sesekali mengatur napasnya.

Ino terkekeh pelan. Dia membelai pipi kekasihnya yang semakin dewasa dan tampan itu. "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu…"

"Setiap malam?"

"Setiap pagi, siang, dan malam.."

Naruto tersenyum dan memagut bibir Ino dalam satu ciuman ya panas. "Kau terdengar seperti orang mesum, menginginkanku setiap saat hehe.." celanya pada Ino ketika ada sedikit jarak.

Dalam sekali gerakan, Ino kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dan menggigit bibir Naruto dengan kencang dan melepasnya begitu saja, sehingga meninggalkan sedikit lecet di sana.

"Ino..! ini sak-"

"Ah berisik, itu hukumanmu tahu huh!"

"Ah… iya maaf maaf." Ucap sang pemuda yang kembali mencium gadisanya dengan french kiss.

Susah payah Ino melepaskan pautan bibir mereka, namun Naruto tetap mepertahankannya. Pada akhirnya Ino tetap menikmati ciuman seksi itu. Merasa membutuhkan asupan oksigen Naruto melepasnya sejenak.

"Sebentar lagi fajar… kau tak lupakan, aku harus menemui dosen dan ayah akan datang menjenguk sore nanti," Ino mengelak ketika Naruto ingin kembali menikmati bibir mungilnya yang sedikit membengkak akibat hisapannya.

Naruto mendekat, namun Ino menjauh . "Aku hanya ingin menciummu, jangan peliiiit Ino," Naruto beralasan.

"Ya, pada awalnya memang seperti itu kan? Narutouu.. aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi beberapa menit kemudian," Ino tetap menolak. Malah sebenarnya ia ingin beranjak mandi, tak enak rasanya merasa lengket karena aktifitas mereka semalaman ini, tapi gadis itu merasa lebih baik membatalkan niatnya saat melihat raut wajah dingin Naruto. Ino hanya membersihkan tubuhnya dengan tissue basah dari bekas sperma dan cairannya sendiri lalu kemabli berbaring. Naruto yang sempat melihat Ino ketika membersihkan bagian vaginanya dengan tissue, merasa tergoda oleh gerakan gemulai tangan sang Gadis yang mebelai bagian kewanitaannya itu, terlihat erotis dan sangat seksi menurutnya.

Naruto memposisikan dirinya di dada Ino yang berbaring menyamping, lalu mempererat pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dada sang kekasih.

"Waktu aku pergi untuk tugas penelitian buku-buku langka kemarin, Virgo katanya datang…," ujar Ino sambil membelai rambut dusty kekasihnya.

"Ya.. aku yang menemaninya ke sini, saat ia mebersihkan kamarmu, ia menemukan beberapa bajuku dalam lemarimu," Naruto menanggapi dengan suara ngantuk

"Apa?!"

"Ssh.. ayo tidur.."

"Tapi-"

"Hmm.. lagi pula dia sudah tau kita sejauh apa, kita bicarakan nanti saja.."

Naruto memeluknya lebih erat, mengacuhkan Ino yang masih terlihat terkejut dan blushing. Virgo datang dan melihat beberapa baju Naruto ada di dalam lemarinya.. sudah pasti Virgo akan makin sering menggodanya. Ino sudah menganggap Virgo sebagai kakaknya sendiri, mengingat Ibunya sesaat sebelum meninggal sudah menitipkannya pada gadis itu, sejak ia berumur delapan belas tahun dan Ino sendiri saat itu berumur dua belas tahun.

"Terima kasih atas bimbingan Anda." kata Ino pada dosennya. Dia baru saja menyampaikan hasil penelitiannya pada dosen tersebut. Selesai berpamitan, dia melangkah dengan sedikit tergesah-gesah di koridor. Sesekali ia melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ino!"

Tiba tiba ia mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Ino tersenyum melihat gadis berambut ombak yang indah tengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Ino, tadi Tayuya bertemu Naruto, katanya Ino sudah pulang!" ucap Tayuya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Dia mengambil bidang ilmu ekonomi di universitas yang berbeda, namun masih dalam kota yang sama dengan Ino.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Tayuya?"

"Ah.. itu Tayuya baru saja menemani Neji-sama untuk mengunjungi kerabatnya yang ada di dekat sini.."

Pipi pualamnya merona, tanpa sadar memainkan rambut birunya, dengan jemarinya dan menampakkan cincin kecil bermata berlian dengan bentuk tetes air beku yang indah, yang selalu ia kenakan dalam dua bulan terakhir ini… tanda bahwa ia telah resmi menjadi tunangan Neji.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau sendiri? Memangnya di mana Neji?"

"Tentu saja.. karena Neji-sama sedang mengobrol dengan Naruto"

"Begitukah? Di mana? ayo Tayuya kita hampiri mereka!"

Seketika Tayuya terpaku. Ino yang awalnya sudah bersemangat merasa heran, " Tayuya… kau kenapa? Di mana Neji dan Naruto?"

Tayuya sontak menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan putihnya dan terlihat bingung. Ia mengingat tentang ucapan Naruto saat mereka bertemu tadi,

"Jangan beritahu Ino kalau kau bertemu denganku di sini ya, kau mengerti Tayuya..?"

Tayuya pun berdehem, sambil tersenyum gugup ia mulai berkata , "J-Tayuya lupa Ino, di mana ya tadi mereka hehe.."

"Aah.. anu Ino Tayuya pamit dulu ya, Tayuya mau menemui Neji-sama,"

"Iiih yang benar saja, kalau kau tidak ingat lalu ke mana kau akan menemui Neji, bukankah tadi kau bilang Naruto bersama Neji? Hah dasar" Ino sweat drop, ia menyimpulkan senyuman manisnya pada Tayuya, yang entah kenapa senyuman itu terasa bagai hembusan angin kering yang menerpa rambut birunya yang diporong sebahu dengan model roll itu.

"J-J-Tayuya…" Tayuya benar-benar mati kutu, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, sebuah pesan masuk dari Neji. 'penyelamat!' batinnya.

"Ah, Tayuya harus segera pergi! Sampai nanti Ino, kapan-kapan aku akan main ke tempatmu ya..!"

Dengan cepat Tayuya memeluk gadis Pirang itu, lalu berlari meninggalkannya. Ino menghela napas. Tak ada gunanya menahan Tayuya. Dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya rampingnya menuju area parkir. Setidaknya Naruto berjanji akan menunggunya di sana. Kalau sampai Naruto belum datang, sungguh…Ino harus mengintrogasinya, menghubungkan keterlambatannya dan sikap Tayuya yang aneh tadi. Dan apa maksud dibaliknya?

Si Gadis Yamanaka tersenyum setiap kali ada mahasiswa lain yang menyapanya. Diumurnya yang sudah menginjak awal kepala dua itu, Ino terlihat makin mempesona dan semakin memperlihat wajah dewasanya yang sangat menawan, rambut pirangnya dibiarkan tergerai panjang, tanpa ikatan kecil seperti saat ia masih sekolah beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Sebenarnya semua berawal dari suatu kebiasaan yang sederhana, yaitu ketika Naruto membujuk kekasihnya itu untuk menunda setiap kali ia ingin memorong rambutnya di salon Cancer langganannya. Itu terjadi berulang-ulang hingga akhirnya tanpa sadar rambut pirang yang dulunya hanya sebahu, sekarang telah tumbuh panjang mencapai pinggulnya.

Ino sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, san baru tersadar ketika orbs aquamarinenya menangkap sosok Naruto yang tengah bersandar di pintu mobilnya. Dia mengenakan celana jeans blue navy dengan kemeja broken white yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun dari gadisnya, Ino, beberapa bualan yang lalu. senyumnya yang menawan langsung tertuju pada sang Gadis pujaannya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memperhatikan kegagahanku?"

"Sampai kau berhenti bergaya sok keren begitu Tuan." ledek Ino

"Hahaha Iya baiklah.. jadi kita langsung pergi sekarang?"

Naruto duduk di belakang kemudi, menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Kau sudah makan siang tadi?"

"Ya, sudah," jawab Ino. Sebenarnya ia tak begitu suka ditanyai hal kecil seperti itu, namun sepertinya begitulah salah satu bentuk perhatian yang diberikan kekasihnya. Ino pun memutuskan untuk memakluminya.

"Kau tak hanya akan memberiku senyuman manismu itu kan?" Tanya Naruto sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Ino menghela napas, "Kurasa kau sedikit manja akhir-akhir ini Naruto," dia menanggapi dengan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Mendadak Naruto mendahuluinya, menangkap bibir mungil Ino dan menciumnya, ciuman yang terasa begitu lembut untuk kali ini, begitu menenangkan dan membuai. Ino membalasnya dengan intensitas tekanan yang sama, menahan keinginan untuk melakukan hal lebih. Dia memejamkan matanya meresapi ciuman yang hangat itu dengan perlahan pula Naruto mengakhirinya.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Yaa, dan aku terbakar semangaaat!"

"Hei… Itu kalimatku, harusnya aku yang mengatakannya Ino!"

"Aku hanya pinjam.. pelit sekali!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu cium aku di sini." Jawab Naruto menunjuk pipinya.

*Muah*

"Haha Gadisku manis sekali.."

"Iiih Naruto diamlah, kau membuatku malu," protes Ino memajukan bibirnya.

Naruto mulai mengemudikan mobilnya. Diam-diam Ino mengamati pemuda itu. Penampilannya, sikap tubuhnya, setiap kata-kata dan perhatiannya yang menemaninya selama ini, sungguh Ino sangat mensyukuri semua itu. Tentu saja mereka beberapa kali terlibat pertengkaran layaknya sepasang kekasih lainnya, dan kadang hingga salah satunya meminta waktu untuk sendiri, namun tak pernah keduanya benar-benar menyerah dari hubungan cinta itu.

Ino asik mengamati Naruto hingga lupa bahwa pemuda yang ia amati adalah orang yang waspada, peka terhadap apapun yang dilakukan orang di sekitarnya, terutama ketika saat seseorang memperhatikannya terlalu lama.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menoleh, membuat Ino terkejut, seketika pipinya merona. Naruto hanya tertawa meihat reaksi kekasihnya, dan mengangkat tangan kirinya, mengusap lembut puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Hei..! protesnya sambil merapikan kembali rambutnya. Naruto hanya meliriknya sebentar lalu menggenggam tangannya, perlahan Ino membalas genggaman tangan itu.

'Aku mencintaimu…' ucap keduanya tak bersirat.

Suasana bandara sore itu sibuk seperti biasanya, Naruto dan Ino menunggu dengan sabar sambil memperhatikan setiap penumpang yang turun dari pesawat.

"Ayah!" serunya saat melihat seorang pria berumur empat puluh tahunan yang menentang mantelnya. Ino berlari menghampiri dan memeluknya.. Inoichi Yamanaka. Naruto mengikutinya di belakang.

"Ah.. Kau mengantarnya? Terima kasih," ucap Inoichi pada kekasih putri tunggalnya, Naruto.

Naruto tak sering bertemu dengan Pria itu, karna kesibukannya mengurusi perusahaan Yamanaka, hanya beberapa kali dalam sebulan pria itu mengunjungi putri kesayangannya, saat itulah Naruto bertemu.

"Ayah kali ini akan menginap di tempatku bukan? Aku akan memberi tahu Virgo untuk datang dan membantu menyediakan makan malam.

Inoichi menghela napas dan tersenyum lemah, mengisyarat jawaban atas pertanyaan Ino. Gadis pirang itu langsung merengut. Dia tetap diam saat Inoichi merangkulnya.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin kalian punya waktu untuk minum teh bersama denganku?" Inoichi mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

Naruto menanggapi, "Ya, tentu.. maukah Anda mencoba teh di kedai kesuakaan Ino, dia sangat menyukai lemon tea dan cheese cake di kedai Fairy itu."

"Dengan senang hati, nak.." Jawab Inoichi

Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam kedai tersebut, bahkan Inoichi ikut memesan menu favorite putrinya.

"Ayah, aku sudah tahu apa yang akan Ayah bicarakan, jadi tak perlu susah payah menjelaskannya padaku," Ucap Ino dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, sambil mulai menyantap cake- nya.

Inoichi menatap Ino dengan lembut. Mengetahui saat inilah di mana Ino dan ayahnya perlu bicara berdua saja, Naruto mohon diri untuk pergi ke toilet. Ino sedikit menghela napas.. agak menyayangkan sikap kekasihnya itu, yang harus membuatnya menghadapi Inoichi sendiri.

"Ayah sangat terkesan waktu kau bercerita bahwa Naruto sudah mulai menjadi Kurator,"

Ino terlihat tak sabar, "Ayah, bisakah kita langsung ke inti masalahnya..?" Tanya Ino tanpa basa-basi.

Inoichi terlihat berdehem, mengambil sedikit jeda dengan menyesap lemot tea di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, jadi… aku bertemu wanita itu sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu, dia sangat mengingatkanku akan Hotaru, ibumu. Kau ingat, ibumu sudah meninggalkan kita cukup lama dan-"

"Cukup ayah, aku bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Jadi tak perlu mengatakan tentang kepergian ibu, lagi pula, tak ada yang benar-benar mirip dengan ibu, termasuk aku sendiri, jadi jangan bandingkan ia dengan ibu." Ino tak tahan untuk tak menyela ucapan ayahnya.

Inoichi menatap putrinya. Dia terperangah, selama ini Ino selalu menjadi gadis penurut, yang manis dan tak pintar menyela apapun yang dikatakannya, namun baru kali ini ia melihat ketegasan dari mata putrinya tersebut.

"Ino," ucapnya perlahan. "Kau harus mengerti.. kadang sesuatu tak berjalan seperti seharusnya. Hingga kita harus melihat dari sisi yang lain, dan menerimanya dengan lapang dada, lagi pula wajahmu sangat mirip Hotaru.."

"Untuk apa ayah menemuiku? Sudah jelas sekali, apapun jawaban yang aku berikan tetap tak ada pengaruhnya sama sekali," tanggapnya dingin.

"Aku akui itu.."

Jawaban Inoichi yang begitu jelas dan tanpa jeda sedikitpun untuk mempertimbangkannya dulu, sangat mengejutkan Ino. Sebelum gadis itu mengatakan tanggapannya, Inoichi segera melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tapi kau putriku.. sudah menjadi hak bagimu untuk mengetahui kabar ini dari mulutku sendiri. Aku bukan orang yang sempurna, namun bukan berarti aku tak bisa menjadi orang tua yang sempurna untukmu Ino. Jujur saja, aku menemukan sisi Hotaru pada wanita itu, dan kau juga tahu, aku sangat merindukan dan sangat mencintai ibumu.."

Ino terdiam. Dia menunduk menolak untuk menatap mata Inoichi. Di lain pihak, Inoichi diam-diam merasa lega karna Ino mau mendengarkan dan mungkin merenungkannya kembali.

"Kuharap kau mau hadir dalam pernikahan kami nak.. Dia bilang, kau akan terlihat cantik mengenakan gaun berwarna ruby ini."

Naruto melangkah kembali menuju meja tempat di mana ia meninggalkan ayah dan anak tadi untuk berbicara. Dia tertegun sejenak melihat Inoichi duduk seorang diri.

"Dia pergi begitu saja," ucapnya datar seolah berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya, ketika menyadari kedatagan Naruto. Inoichi berdiri, menatap kekasih putri tunggalnya. "Jagalah dia, Naruto."

Ucapan yang begitu singkat, namun sorot matanya menjelaskan hal lebih dari segalanya.

Naruto duduk diam di dalam mobilnya yang masih belum meninggalkan kedai itu. Dia berusaha menenangkan diri, lalu mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku. Menyadari bahwa kemungkinan besar saat ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menelepon Ino, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan saja.

'Ino, kau di mana sekarang?'

Naruto menunggu balasan pesannya dengan khawatir dan cemas. Ketika akhirnya Ino membalas, walaupun membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari biasanya.

'Aku sedang menuju apartemen Hinata, Naruto aku butuh waktu..'

Naruto tersenyum, Kini raut wajahnya jadi lebih santai.

'Tentu, pastikan jaga dirimu baik-baik Ino..'

Klik send…

Setelah memasukkan ponselnya ke saku, Naruto kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Masih ada banyak hal yang harus dia lakukan saat ini.

Sementara itu, Ino baru saja naik kereta yang akan membawanya ke kota sebelah. Langit mulai bersemu merah, menandakan pergantian antara matahari dan bulan. Pemandangan seperti itu membuatnya teringat akan kekasihnya, saat menyatakan cinta dulu;

"Ino, bolehkan aku menjagamu mulai saat ini, seperti bulan yang selalu menjaga matahari?"

Ino menghela napas sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela. Dia memejamkan matanya.

Naruto, jika saja ibu masih ada sekarang.. mungkin saja merekan akan seperti kita yang saling menjaga.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Ino berbunyi. Entah kebetulan atau apa, Hinata-lah yang mendadak menelponnya.

"Ino?" Hinata langsung bicara tanpa menunggu Ino menyapa lebih dahulu. Suaranya agak terdengar parau, sedikit mengherankan.

Ino sempat berpikir akan memberitahu kedatangannya pada Hinata, tapi sepertinya bukan saat yang tepat. Mungkin lebih baik jika dia tahu dulu ada apa sebenarnya. "Hinata, ada a-"

"Mungkin aku akan bercerai, d-dengan Gaara," sela Hinata

"Eh?! Tap-"

"Harusnya aku menyadari bahwa pernikahan kami tak semestinya terjadi, ini semua karna saat itu aku sudah mengandung anak kami.."

Hinata terus bicara, tapi Ino tahu pasti perasaannya sangat kacau saat ini, dan ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya menangis.

"Apa kau.." Ino menggigit bibirnya yang sedikit gemetar. "..tak kasihan dengan bayimu?"

"Kami bertengkar setiap hari… dan itu bukan lingkungan yang sehat untuknya. Dari sisi manapun aku tahu, perceraian tetap salah. Tapi semoga saja ini yang terbaik bagi kami… dan bayi kami.."

Kepala Ino bagai tertimpa beban yang sangat berat, ada apa dengan hari ini? Ayahnya akan menikah lagi, dan sahabatnya akan bercerai. Ino merasa ditarik ke dasar laut, tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi mulusnya. Bersamaan dengan itu hujan pun turun, seakan ikut merasakan kepedihan Ino.

Naruto membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. The Visual Art of Harlem Renaissance, menceritakan tentang pegerakan kaum Negro yang bermula pada tahun 1920an. Naruto berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya untuk mempelajari perkembangan sosiologi masa itu, khususnya mengenai masalah kesadaran ras dan pengaruhnya. Namun tetap saja dia terus teringat Ino.

'Kurasa tak apa kalau tengah malam nanti aku menggubunginya lagi,' batinnya.

Naruto menyalakan laptopnya, mulai mengetik tugas essay untuk mata kuliah itu. Sekitar satu jam kemudian, ponselnya berbunyi. Dia mengambilnya, dengan perhatian yang masih tertuju pada layar laptop yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi segera saja raut wajahnya bertubah ketika membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Naruto menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Raut wajahnya kali ini tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kekhawatiran yang terasa begitu menggebu. Dalam waktu sebentar saja, Naruto sudah mengendarai mobilnya menuju stasiun kereta.

Ya, karna pesan itu… dari Ino.

"Naruto, aku ada di stasiun sekarang. Aku tak jadi menginap, bisakah kau menjemputku?"

Sesampainya di stasiun, Naruto segera mencari kekasihnya. Hujan deras turun tak menunjukkan tanda akan berhenti.

"Narutou..?"

Pemuda itu segera menoleh, mendapati kekasihnya dengan wajah serta pakaian yang basah dan kotor akibat percikan air kubangan. "Apa yang terjadi?!" Tanya Naruto sedikit membentak karna terkejut atas penampilan gadisnya.

Ino tersenyum tipis dengan tatapan yang sedikit terlihat menerawang. "Hanya terpeleset tadi..," jawabnya

"Apa ada yang terluka?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Baiklah, sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Naruto membuka payung yang sengaja ia bawa lalu merangkul gadisnya, dan bersama-sama pergi dari tempat itu.

Selama perjalanan, di dalam mobil Ino tetap diam. Suasana menjadi hening, membuat Naruto ingin tahu namun ia menahan diri untuk bertanya. Ia yakin, setelah Ino siap, gadis itu pasti akan menceritakannya.

"Hinata berpikir akan bercerai dengan Gaara," suara Ino tiba-tiba memecah keheningan

Naruto melirik ke arahnya. Jauh di dalam hati, sebenarnya sudah lama ia menduga akan hal tersebut.

"Dan apakah aku sudah mengatakan padamu? Ayah bilang, wanita itu mirip dengan ibu dan menyiapkan gaun berwarna ruby untukku."

"Aku yakin kau akan terlihat semakin cantik," komentar Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan kekasihnya sejenak.

Ino tersenyum, mengangkat tangan yang digenggam Naruto lalu mengecup tangan pemuda itu perlahan. Sungguh nyaman…berada di dekatnya. Terutama pada saat sulit seperti saat ini, kehadiran Narutolah yang ia butuhkan.

"Naruto…aku ingin di tempatmu saja malam ini." Ucapnya pelan sambil memandang ke depan

"Tentu, Ino.." Naruto menyanggupi. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan namun, Ino melirik pemuda itu. Naruto masih memakai kacamatanya. Pasti dia begitu terburu-buru sampai lupa membukanya.

Sesampainya di apartemen Naruto, Ino menempatkan diri di sofa milik kekasihnya dengan nyaman. Sementara Naruto sendiri langsung masuk ke kamar mandi, menyiapkan air hangat di bathup untuk Ino. Setelah selesai, Naruto langsung melangkah menghampiri Ino ke ruang tengah. Gadis itu duduk dengan tubuh yang masih menggigil, sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup dan kotor. Naruto meghela napas. Dia menggulung kedua lengan bajunya hingga mencapai siku.

"Air hangatmu sudah siap," ucapnya sambil bertekuk lutut di hadapan Ino dan menatapnya, mengulurkan kedua tangan merengkuh lengan sang Gadis.

Ino pun memiringkan wajahnya, tersenyum lembut dan menyentuh kedua pipi pemuda itu.

"Kau terlihat semakin tampan memakai kacamata ini," pujinya

Naruto terkekeh pelan menyadari hal itu, ia benar-benar lupa melepas kacamatanya saat menjemput Ino. Dia memajukan wajahnya hingga hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung gadisnya.

"Kalau begini…" Naruto mengecup singkat bibir Ino, "Kacamata ini sangat mengganggu, bukan?" senyumnya tulus, kembali ia mengecup lembut bibir mungil itu beberapa kali.

Ino tersenyum dan melepaskan kacamata Naruto, lalu memberinya satu ciuman yang sangat lembut dan penuh cinta dan diakhiri dengan pelukan hangat.

"Naruto, temani aku ke acara pernikahan itu ya.." bisiknya

"Tentu Ino.." jawab Naruto. "Tapi sekarang kau benar-benar harus mandi, sebelum terserang demam. Itu pasti akan tidak menyenangkan, kecuali aku yang menyerangmu." Sindirnya

"Bodoh, haha.." Ino tertawa lepas setelah melewati hari yang panjang dan membebaninya.

Pemuda itu melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang dikenakan kekasihnya, lalu menggendongnya secara bridal style.

"N-Naruto!, aku bisa sendiri!" protes Ino sambil menahan tawa, belum lagi wajahnya yang bersemu menambah aura kecantikannya.

"Anggap saja ini pelayanan special dariku Ino," kata Naruto sambil mengecup kening gadisnya.

Ino merengut, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto.

Naruto membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan mendorong pintu tersebut menggunakan kakinya, lalu ia mendudukkan Ino pada bathup. Saat akan melepaskan tanggannya, pemuda itu sejenak mengecup bibir kekasihnya. Sebelum keluar, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk meyentuh belahan vagina Ino dengan ujung jarinya dan memberikan sedikit tekanan ketika jarinya sampai di bagian klitoris, dan tangan satunya sedikit menarik puting Ino, Naruto begitu hafal titik sensitif gadisnya.

"Uuuuuhhh….." Ino langsung mendesah, menyebabkan Naruto terkekeh. Sang Gadis Yamanaka pun tersadar dan melempar botol shampo pada pemuda itu.

"Aduh..! ah kenapa kau melempariku? Bilang saja kalau mau di mandikan juga hahaha."

"Bodoooooh keluaaar Narutooo!"

"Hahahaha wajahmu seperti udang rebus Ino!" tawa Naruto pecah saat lari meninggalkan Ino yang bersiap melemparinya lagi.

Ketika Ino selesai mandi, Naruto sudah melepaskan pakaiannya yang semula dan kini hanya mengenakan celana piyama yang panjang dan longgar. Naruto meneguk segelas air perlahan, menikmati waktunya untuk menatap Ino. Gadis itu mengenakan matel mandi, dan dengan santai membuka lemari pakaian Naruto. Ia mengambil satu helai kemeja pemuda itu untuk ia kenakan. Ino melepaskan mantelnya begitu saja dan memakai kemeja Naruto.

Ino menoleh, tersenyum sambil mengancingkan kemeja itu. Dari raut wajah Naruto, dia tahu bahwa pemuda itu menikmati apa yang dilihatnya. Naruto berdehem dan meletakkan gelasnya. Dia pun berbaring di tempat tidur, menyaksikan Ino menyusulnya dengan kemeja kebesaran. Mereka pun berpelukan di kasur king size itu.

"Kurasa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang, bahwa selama delapan tahun terahir aku belum bisa melepaskan kepergian ibuku.." jelas Ino

" Itu bukan masalah… setiap orang perlu waktu," Naruto menanggapi, mengusap punggung gadisnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Kau selalu ada untukku.."

"Bukannya kau juga begitu Ino."

Keduanya saling mendekatkan wajah dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Ino membuka mulutnya, memberikankan kesempatan pada Naruto untuk menguasainya. Ino membalas dengan napas yang mulai memburu. Dengan gerakan yang halus, Naruto membuka kancing kemejanya yang dikenakan Ino satu-persatu.

Ino meghisap lidah Naruto, yang dibalas pemuda itu dengan ciuman yang ganas. Tanpa sadar dia semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka hingga Ino bisa merasakan penis Naruto yang perlahan mulai mengeras, menonjol menyentuh paha dalamnya.

Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, menekan Ino hingga benar-benar terbaring. Ciuman mereka tak terselepas sekejap pun juga. Kedua tangan Naruto memegangi pinggang gadis itu. Jantung Ino berdebar dengan kencang dan tak karuan.

"Ngggrrhh…" Ino mengerang lemah ketika kedua ibu jari Naruto menyentuh masing-masing putingnya.

Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka, tersenyum dengan bibir yang masih bersentuhan. "Kau benar-benar menyukainya ya Ino?" bisiknnya dengan suara rendah yang menggoda, jemarinya kini benar-benar memainkan kedua puting itu dengan intens.

"Yaah… emmh.., " gadis itu menjawab dihiasi desahan, tiba-tiba meremas penis Naruto dari luar celana, "Seperti kau, emmmgh..! menyukai ini Naruto.." sambungnya.

Naruto menghela napasnya, menikmati belaian tangan Ino yang kini menyelusup masuk ke dalam celana piyamanya. Gairah Naruto langsung naik. Ia melepaskan kemeja yang masih terpasang di tubuh Ino dengan cepat, lalu turun dari tempat tidur dan membuka celananya-termasuk boxer brief yang ia kenakan- sambil menatap tubuh telanjang si Gadis Pirang miliknya.

Pipi Ino memerah melihat penis besar dengan urat-urat yang menonjol milik Naruto yang sudah berdiri dengan gagahnya. Dan dia tertangkap basah oleh Naruto. Seulas seringai nakal menghiasi wajah tampan pria itu.

"Enjoy your view, Princess?" godanya sambil melangkah menghampiri Ino yang kini sudah setengah bangun dengan bertumpu pada kedua sikunya.

"Verry much," jawab Si Pirang, biasanya ia akan merengut.. tapi kali ini dia langsung beranjak duduk mengalihkan pandangannya dari area pribadi pemuda itu ke matanya yang shappire tak berdasar.

Naruto merasa sedikit kaget, sekaligus senang. Dia punya firasat aktivitasnya bercinta mereka malam ini akan terasa berbeda dengan biasanya.

"Mmmh..ngg…ummh.." Ino bergumam, membuat getaran nikmat terasa di batang kemaluan Naruto yang memenuhi mulutnya. Ino menghisap dengan cepat penis itu, sementara vaginanya pun tengah dijilati Naruto.

Dalam posisi di mana Naruto terbaring di bawah sementara Ino menelingkup di atas tubuhnya dengan arah yang berlawanan, 69. Mereka saling memanjakan. Naruto memasukkan lidahnya dalam-dalam ke lubang vagina kekasihnya, sementara tangannya sibuk memainkan klitorisnya yang sangat sensitif.

"Aaahh…uhh..hyaaa..!" Ino sedikit menjerit, otomatis melepaskan penis Naruto dari mulutnya. Naruto segera menaikkan pinggul Ino dan menghisap klitoris yang ada di dalam mulut vaginanya.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuahh~ .."

Tak mau kalah, Ino memberikan satu hisapan panjang dan kuat pada penis Naruto. Dia menjilati dari ujung kepala penis itu hingga kepangkalnya, mengulum kedua testisnya bergantian dan lidahnya pun bergerak sedikit lebih jauh.

"Nghhh.. ouuuuuhh..!Yeahh nikmat sekaliiih Ino-chan..shhhh..ergh!" Naruto mendesah lebih kencang, merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat menggairahkan. Ino tersenyum dalam hati sambil terus memanjakan titik sensitive kekasihnya. Rangsangan Ino membuat Naruto semakin tak tahan terkuasa nafsu yang menggebu-gebu. Dia segera mebaringkan Ino, menelungkup di atasnya bahkan memegangi dan menahan kedua tangan gadis itu di atas kepalanya. Naruto terlihat sangat serius.

"Naruto, lepaskan!" perintah Si Pirang dengan kesal. Namun Naruto tak menghiraukannya. Dia menunduk melumat bibir Ino. Ino pun meberikan sedikit gigitan pada bibir bawah Naruto, menyebabkan bibir Sang Pemuda tertarik saat ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Uhh..Le-lepaskan Naruto.."

Tentu saja Naruto tak megindahkan permintaannya. Dia menjilati telinga gadis itu dan berbisik dengan suara parau yang sangat menggoda, "Tenanglah…nikmati saja..Ino-ku.. sayang.."

Ciuman Naruto merambat ke leher, menghisapnya hingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan. Hingga tiba-tiba saja Naruto menghisap puting kirinya, dan memainkan puting kanan dengan tangannya. Kedua tangan Ino yang terbebas langsung memegangi bahu Naruto dan mencengkrang lembut rambut sang kekasih.

Naruto menghisap puting kanan kali ini, sebelah tangannya bergerak ke bawah.. pelan-pelan menggosokkan ibu jarinya ke klitoris, desahan merdu Ino pun terdengar semakin memikatnya.

Mata Ino sedikit terbelak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lain di lubang vaginanya.

"Naruto, keluar-"

Naruto segera mengecup wajah gadis itu berkali-kali. Jari telunjuknya memasuki lubang vagina, menggerakkannya keluar-masuk. Ino memejamkan mata dan terdiam, berusaha menahan gejolak dalam dirinya agar tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Ooohhh… Narutouu.. ahh..." desahnya tak karuan

Naruto pun tersenyum, terlihat puas dengan reaksi Ino atas sentuhannya. Kini jari tengahnya dan jari telunjuknya sudah berada dalam hangatnya vagina gadis itu, dengan kedalaman yang masih cukup aman agar tak melukai selaput dara.

'Kencang sekali, Ino… betapa menggairahkannya dirimu..' Batin Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto membengkokkan kedua jemarinya dan menyetuh G-spot dalam vagina Ino. Gadis itu sontak memekik seketika, kepalanya terlonjak kebelakang.

"Aaaah!… Narutouh..! hmnn l-lagii…" pintanya

Naruto langsung melakukannya lagi sementara Ino membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher pemuda itu, mencoba meredam desahannya dengan menciumi daerah itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto mengeluarkan jarinya yang basah dengan cairan orgasme Ino yang entah keberapa kalinya.

"Kau… belum…," ucap gadisnya, melirik penis Naruto yang masih tegang lalu mulai menyentuhnya.

Naruto lantas tak langsung menjawabnya, ia memegangi wajah Ino, menatapnya dengan mesra namun intens.

"Ino…," bisiknnya

Ino tertegun. Sorot mata shappire itu tampak berbeda, mereka saling menatap.

Tatapan penuh cinta, hasrat akan sentuhan, keinginan untuk saling memiliki sepenuhnya.

Oh, inikah saatnya?

Mereka berciuman beberapa kali, lalu Ino memegangi kedua tangan Naruto yang ada di pipinya.

"Lakukanlah.." Ino berkata sambil menunjukkan senyum malaikatnya.

Naruto membelai rambut pirang gadis itu. "Untuk pertama kali, mungkin akan terasa sakit…"

"Taka apa… lakukan perlahan.."

Naruto menatap ke dalam mata lembut Aquamarine itu. Hanya ada cinta untuknya di sana, yang tak pernah luntur hingga saat ini.

Ino mengganjal pinggulnya dengan bantal, lalu mebuka kakinya dengan lebar. Naruto memandangi vagina merah dan menebal karena rangsangan itu, cairan kewanitaan Ino membuatnya terlihat sangat basah.

Sungguh menggoda.

Sungguh menggairahkan.

Naruto mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang vagina Ino. Dia membelai tubuh bagian atas gadis itu untuk membuatnya merasanya santai dan nyaman.

"Kalau terlalu sakit, katakan padaku… kita hentikan saja. Kau mengerti?" Ucap Naruto dengan suara berbisik lembut.

Ino mengangguk. Dia merasa terlalu gugup dan takut untuk berbicara.

Sebenarnya, saat itu sangat mendebarkan bagi keduanya, terutama Ino. Walau bagaimanapun, inilah saat pertama bagi mereka berdua melakukan

intercourse.

Cepat-sepat Naruto mengambil kondom dari laci. Dia dan Ino memang sepakat menyediakan benda itu, karena bisa saja mereka tiba-tiba ingin melakukannya seperti saat ini.

Setelah memakai kondom, ujung penis Naruto mulai berusaha masuk. Perlu beberapa kali pemuda itu berusaha, hingga ujung penisnya berhasil memasuki vagina Ino.

"Aahh…." Ino mulai mendesah, bukan desahan nikmat… rasanya sakit… seolah lubangnya dipaksa untuk menganga.

Naruto memjamkan matanya, merasakan sensasi berkedut otot-otot kencang vagina Ino yang mulai mencengkram kepala penisnya. Sejujurnya rasanya pun belum cukup nyaman bagi Naruto, dia sendiri merasa ngilu.

"Apa kita masih bisa melanjutkannya?" Tanya Naruto, berusaha mengendalikan suaranya agar Ino tak bertambah gugup.

Ino mengangguk, "Ohhh… yaaaah.." jawabnya. "Naruto.. pelan-pelan.."

Naruto memajukan penisnya sedikit demi sedikit, lalu dia merasakan sesuatu yang menghalangi. Naruto langsung menahan diri, menundukkan badannya dan mencium Ino sambil membelai rambut pirangnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Ino.. sekarang mungkin akan terasa sedikit lebih sakit dari yang tadi..," bisiknya. "Tenangkan dirimu.."

Ino menganguk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto. Sesaat kemudian, Naruto mendorong penisnya menembus penghalang itu.

"Mmmh! Ahhhk..!" Ino berusaha menahan suaranya dengan memeluk Naruto erat. Naruto langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman. Membelai lembut klitoris gadis itu agar tidak terlalu fokus pada rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Ino.." Naruto berkata dengan napas memburu.

Ino menitikkan air matanya, karena terharu dan juga merasakan sakit yang ditambah dengan rasa perih dalam vaginanya.

"Aku juga… ohh Naruto.."

"Sebentar lagi rasanya akan lebih baik.."

Naruto menghentakkan penisnya yang besar dan panjang itu, membuat Ino memekik tertahan dalam ciumannya.

"Shh.. tenanglah.."

Naruto terus membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan, membelai tubuh Ino dengan penuh kasih sembari menunggu gadisnya terbiasa dengan penis yang memenuhi rongga vaginanya. Cengkraman otot vagina Ino di sepanjang kejantanan Naruto membuatnya semakin tak tahan untuk segera bermain dan semakin bergairah.

"Gerakkan, Naruto.." bisik Ino

Naruto memaju-mundurkan penisnya dengan perlahan, diiringi dengan desahan pelan Ino. Ah.. begitu memabukkan. Lama kelamaan gerakannya semakin cepat hingga kedua payudara besar dan bulat Ino ikut berguncang karena hentakan gerakan Naruto.

"Aahh.. ahh..ahh..hmn.. Narutouh..Narutouh.. Uuhh..hmnn..ahh..ahh"

"Hhh…Ooh..hmmh..Inooohh.. ehm vanigamuu sungguh, ouuh nikmat sekaliii.. uuuh…!"

Ino tersipu. Baru pertama kali ia mendengar Naruto menggunakan dirty talk diaktifitas bercinta mereka, dan yang membuatnya malu adalah hal itu ternyata membuatnya semakin bergairah.

"Hmmn.. aahh.. ahh.. Narutoh, Lebih cepat.. l-lagi ahh.. aahh~.."

Naruto tersenyum senang mendengar permintaan wanitanya. Dia mengangkat kedua kaki Ino ke pundaknya, menarik penisnya hungga tinggal bagian kepala saja yang berada di dalam, lalu mendorongnya masuk kembali dengan sekali hentakan.

"Kyaaaaah…! Narutouuuh! Aah..! aah.. ahh..! sungguh.. aku aah..! aaah.."

"Yeahh..Inoooh.. yaah.. hmnn.. ooh.. ohh.. aaaah..inikaaah ahh rasanyaa hmn.."

Naruto menunduk, memperhatikan vagina Ino yang seolah di tarik-tarik oleh penisnya yang menggila. Ranjang yang mereka tempati berderit bagaikan suara musik yang mengiringi malam istimewa ini.

Faire L'Amour..

Naruto dan Ino saling bertatapan di tengah kegiatan panas itu, seolah saling mengatakan: Kini kau benar-benar milikku sepenuhnya.. jiwa dan ragamu..

Rasa sakit yang pada awalnya dirasakannya kini hilang entah kemana, yang ada hanyalah rasa nikmat yang tak terbendung. Kedua tubuh mulus yang berkeringat itu saling menempel, dengan penis sang pemuda menancap dalam di lubang vagina gadis yang terbaring di bawahnya.

Naruto merasakan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan semakin memuncak, tapi pemuda itu masih ingin bermain lebih lama.. dia berusaha menahan klimaksnya. Lalu dia melihatnya. Klitoris Ino yang menonjol. Diraihnya sebelah tangan Ino, lalu ia sentuhkan tepat di atas klitoris itu.

"Nggh.. j-jangan…" kata Ino sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sangat merah. Dia merasa malu menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, lalu berbisik.. "Kau menikmatinya? Apa kau menyukainya?" Naruto membimbing tangan Ino agar ikut menggosok klitorisnya, sementara ia menghentak-hentakkan penisnya, kemikatan yang ganda Ino rasakan.

"Aaaaahhhk… aahhk.. Naruto.. penis besarmu menakjubkan.. aaahhh.. Lebih.. lebih hentakkan.. aaaaaah..kyaahh..kimochiii.. lebih kencang…hhh.."

Suatu reaksilainnya yang tak terduga dari Ino. Naruto tertegun sesaat, kemudian muncul ide lain di benaknya. "Akuu… akan mengijinkanmu.. untuk menikati tubuhku sampai kau puas, Inoe..hmmn" Bisiknya nakal.

Ino menatapnya tak mengerti. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menukar posisi mereka. Kini dialah yag ada di bawah, sedangkan Ino duduk di atasnya, dengan penis yang masih tertancap karena Naruto tak mengeluarkannya sedikitpun.

"Na-Naruto, apa maksudnya..?"

Naruto memegangi pinggul Ino, membimbingnya untuk memaju mundurkan tubuhnya, dan mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit lalu menghujamkannya kembali ke bawah, beradu dengan penis dan pinggul Naruto. Ino langsung terengah-engah.

"Lakukanlah.." Naruto mengambil kedua tangan Ino dan meletakkannya di pangkal penisnya. "Penisku milikmu, kau wanitaku Ino.."

Ino pun mencobanya, hingga ia terbiasa dengan gerakan naik turun lebih cepat dan sesekali memutar pinggulnya.

"Ouuh..oooh… ouuuuh… nikmaat Ino-chanhh oooh… arghhhh!"

Ino sangat menyukai raut wajah Naruto yang memejamkan matanya merasakan sensai pijatan vagina super erat di penisnya.

"Kau benar-benar nakal," komentar Naruto, menggoda si Pirang. Dia memegangi pinggul Ino lebih erat, menggerakkannya naik turun tanpa ampun, Klitoris gadis itu terlihat lagi olehnya, sebelah tangannya teralih menggosokkan ke klitoris itu lebih cepat.

"Aah.. oh..oh Narutouh.. ahk! Uuh.. ahh..Narutouuh, oh.. ahh..ah.. Narutouu te-terussh ahh.. umh…"

"Yaa.. Ouuh.. Ino..kau begituu.. memabukkan ah.. sebut namakuh ..Ino-chanhhh.. hheahhh!"

"hmnn aah.. Narutouuh..Nat-uuhk..Narutouh…aaahhk!"

Ino menjerit, memekik, meneriakkan nama Naruto… ia benar-benar dikuasai nafsu desahannya begitu menguasai rongga telinga Naruto yang semakin memaju penisnya. Merasa tak tahan atas luapan kenikmatan yang begitu memabukkan, Ino memajukan tubuhnya dan meraih dan memegangi kepala tempat tidur, membuat kedua payudaranya merguncang menggoda di atas wajah Naruto. Naruto pun mengangkat bagian atas tubuhnya sedikit dan menyambar salah satu puting dengan mulutnya. Ino semakin merancau tak jelas. Perlakuan yang sama di berikan Naruto pada puting sebelahnya.

"Uuuuhhh…. Aaaaaahhh… Narutouuh..!" Ino klimaks lagi. Dia semakin lemas.. "Ah.. ahhh.. ahh.. ahh.. Aku tak kuat lagi.. ."

"Sebentar lagih.. hmnn, sayang.. sebentar lagi…"

Naruto menggerakkan tubuh Ino begitu cepat, hingga tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ino! Aaaaaarrghhh… Ouuuuhh.. keluaar.. oooorgh Inoooohhh.. YEAHHHHH!"

Sperma Naruto langsung menyembur dalam kondom yang dipakainya yang berada dalam rahim wanitanya kini. Ino pun ambruk, ke dalam pelukan pemuda yang berada di bawahnya. Ino mengangkat pinggulnya sedikit untuk melepaskan penis Naruto dari dalam vaginanya, dengan cepat Naruto lalu membuang kondom itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya sudah berpelukan dengan ditutupi selimut, sementara di baliknya mereka masih sama-sama telanjang. Ino tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu yang sedikit dingin di jari manisnya.

Naruto tersenyum. Dia baru saja memasangkan cincin ke jari manis Ino.

"Indah sekali…," ucap Ino terharu. "Seperti cincin dari zaman Romawi Kuno.."

Cincin tersebut terbuat dari emas putih, dengan bentuk dua buah tangan yang saling bertautan. Sederhana… namun sangat indah.

Naruto meraih tangan Ino kembali, dan mengecup cincin itu yang kini tersemat di jari manisnya, lalu menatapnya. "Seperti yang kau tahu, cincin ini pertama kali digunakan sebagai lambang cinta sejati pada zaman Romawi Kuno, dan desainnya seperti ini. Kaulah cinta sejatiku, Ino… selamanya…"

Naruto mencium lembut kening Ino, begitu manis dan mesra, lalu Ino berujar, "Walau apapun yang terjadi?"

"Ya, walau apapun yang terjadi. Perjalanan kita pasti akan menemui banyak hambatan seperti yang dialami orang lain, tapi kita akan selalu berusaha tetap bersama… sampai akhir," Naruto menanggapi.

"Aku tak akan menyerah… selama kau mencintaiku.. semua itu bukan masalah.."

Naruto mendekap kekasihnya begitu erat, mengingat pertemuannya dengan Neji dan Tayuya ketika sedang mengambil cincin pesanannya di toko perhiasan. Dalam hati dia tersenyum, ' Kurasa… mulai sekarang aku harus lebih memikirkan lagi tentang kemungkinan melamar Ino lebih cepat dari rencana awal..'

"Ino.. aku begitu mencintaimu.. will you be my bride?"

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Ino menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya, oh begitu lengkap kebahagiannya kini.

"Yaa, Naruto.. aku pun begitu mencintaimu.."

Naruto pun kembali memeluk tubuh Ino yang terbaring di hadapannya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih.

Perlahan Naruto menciumi tengkuk kekasihnya dan mencumbunya, lalu kembali memasukkan penisnya yang terangsang kedalam vagina Ino dari arah belakang tubuh Si Pirang. Ino pun menanggapinya dengan merubah posisinya menjadi menungging. Naruto yang tak sabaran segera menunggangi kekasihnya. Penis besarnya tenggelam sepenuhnya dalam lubang nikmat Ino.

"Narutoohh.."

"Iboooo..."

Mereka pun melanjutkan aktifitasnya kembali.

.

The End


End file.
